


Worth It

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NASCAR pilot AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best part of victory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by devissitrhw on tumblr! Thank you my beautiful kouhai, i hope you like it <3

The first thing Kise always does after winning a race is running to the pit stop.

The second thing is to get kicked in the head.

“You almost _destroyed the goddamn car_!”, Kasamatsu yells, and the rest of the Kaijou team just sighs. 

“You know, Kasamatsu, that’s what we’re here for,” Moriyama says, rolling his eyes. He’s the only one who actually still minds telling him that. The others are all just glad they won. Hayakawa is a little too glad. Kobori is a little scared that he might have a stroke. 

“Yeah, but anyways, you shouldn’t be so reckless! The time you spend at the pit stop is time you waste, you know! And it takes a while to take care of it, are you crazy? You’re going to make this thing fall apart!”

Kise pouts, “shouldn’t you be congratulating me? I won, you know!”

“I’m going to congratulate you when you manage to win without giving me the biggest headache,” he scowls, “races are dangerous, don’t you know that? You can’t just drive like a madman, what if you get hurt? You were lucky last time that it was only a minor injury in your leg, but it could’ve been worse! What if you crash into somebody? For fuck’s sake, you can _die_! Well, not that I care,” he adds way too quickly, “it’s just that you’re almost destroying the car each passing lap, and we are dying trying to fix everything in time. Yeah, that’s it. That’s what I mean.” He finishes, crossing his arms and hoping to sound convincing. For his credit, the scowl is very realistic.

“I’m sorry,” he says, “but hey, my leg is fine already! It was no problem! Because you helped me,” Kise smiles, promptly ignoring Kasamatsu’s mumbled _well, that’s my job_ and continuing, “and when I’m driving, well, it’s hard to win, so I put all my effort into it! I can’t let everybody else’s work go to waste. I couldn’t win without you guys, so that’s why I _have_ to win for you guys. Or it would be unfair,” he finishes.

“Yeah, whatever. But if you die, you know, you’re not going to win. You’re just going to be a bigger headache than you already are.”

“Ah, so mean!” 

“Whatever,” Kasamatsu rolls his eyes, “you should be heading to the podium. We’ll be watching you,” he says, waving. “Also, Kise. Good job,” he finishes quickly, before closing the door behind him.

 _Well, he won after all_ , is what everybody thinks, _of course he’s smiling so much_.


End file.
